


Simple Jobs Bore Me

by JadedBlade88



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Game was amazing, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, Way too many people, but needs more romance, feels good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBlade88/pseuds/JadedBlade88
Summary: The Empire wasn't so great. Neither was the Republic. But money...hey, money didn't take sides. My drabbles of my Twil'lek bounty hunter and crew as she overcomes every kick in the nuts the galaxy throws her way. Very, VERY loosely follows in-game events. Spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

Flirting 101

Dromund Kaas was full of snobby imperials, tight regulations, and crazy Sith, but they all paid too well to stay away from. The last thing the Twil'lek wanted to do was help stop a slave rebellion, but here she was, surrounded by people who would happily put her in chains if not for her bounty hunter status.

"I'd love to ask you to stay, and help us handle the slave rebellion, but I'm sure you have other jobs to do....." Ensign Coriander Shye spoke, green eyes saddened. He seemed too innocent to be a raving imperial.

Twil'ven would be an idiot to not see the obvious hint in the mans words, so she smirked as she answered. 

"I've other jobs to do."

"Ah, alright..... Thanks again for your help, maybe I'll see you again.." 

Twil'ven could see Mako giggling wildly in the corner of her eye, so she elbowed her. "Maybe." She nodded, and then dragged the Cyborg off, watching as the man didn't turn around till they had long gone. 

"Captain dork over here! Flirting it up!" Mako nearly shouted once they'd left earshot, laughing loudly. When Twil'ven didn't respond, just walked ahead, the girl pulled one of her Lekku's to get her attention. The Twi'lek stopped abruptly. 

"Hey, I thought he was kinda cute..." She blushed lightly, turning her blue skin a darker shade. Mako stopped as well, causing the bounty hunter to turn, crossing her arms. 

The girl cackled madly. "I can't believe it! You, the fearsome bounty hunter from Rylock, crushing on some dorky imperial with a superiority complex."

A wicked thought popped into the older woman's mind. "Never said I was crushing on him, just thought he'd make a good one night stand..."

Mako made a gagging noise, knocking into her as she walked forward. "That's so gross! We live on the same ship!"

It was Twil'ven's turn to laugh. "So, what jobs up next?"

Mako pulled out her Datapad, scrolling down it quickly. "We've got a message from... Mandalore? Stars, we have to go now."

"Wait, I'm sure we have more job-"

Mako huffed, pushing Twil'ven forward with her whole body. The bounty hunter, strong as she was, let herself be shoved forward a few feet. 

"NOW." Her tone left no room for an argument, and the hunter sighed. Contenting herself to coming back and finishing her bounties, she nodded her head and walked briskly back to the ship. Mako was going off beside her, excitedly rambling on about how she wished Braden could have seen them now. Twil'ven looks up, past the dark clouds, the atmosphere, past the sea of drones, to the stars and thinks about how far they've come.


	2. Unlikely Friends- Gault

Unlikely Friends

The droid goes down first, and the hunter moved immediately onto Tyresius, feeling a shot slice past a part of her shoulder. Cursing but not letting up, Mako shoots her a med-scan, and he goes down. Keeping a blaster on him, she turns to her friend.

"You good?" 

Mako nods, panting, patching Twil's shoulder. It's ruined for at least a day, the skin scorched, the muscle torn and burnt. The pair approach the Devarionion, who had managed to get to his feet. He places his blaster on the sand, hands up. The hunter team didn't look like much. A small, bright blue Twi'lek with black markings, and a even smaller cyborg struggling to hold up her blaster and keep her place in the sand. This? This was the team to take down the great Tyresius?

"Alright. You win. Let's cut a deal." 

Twil narrows her eyes at him, but lowers her own weapon. "You're implying I would make one with you." 

He chuckles breathily at that, worn. 

"Everything is negotiable. Everything." The man pulls something from his back pocket, slowly as she glares at him. "This is an Alderonion royal jewel, worth a fortune. Let me go, and it's yours."

"No, master! Not your prized position! We must fight." His battered droid pipes up, sparking dangerously. 

The man hisses at it. 

"Quiet MK. We never stood a chance." He turned back to the woman. "We have a deal?"

He's mildly surprised when she crosses her arms, smirking lightly. "How gullible do you think I am?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Please, take the jewel anyway. I insist!" 

When she makes no move to grab for it, he cracks a smile. So not as dumb as he thought. But not smart enough. Throwing it down, it explodes with a bright light, blinding the hunter and her human friend. 

"Come to daddy girls! Dinner time!" Is all Twil hears before a rough set of claws is on her back. If not for her armor, her spine would be ruined. Clearing the mist from her eyes, she flips and fires, searching for Mako at the same time. She sees Tyresius run full speed from the corner of her eye.

Mako is alright, struggling to keep the dogs away from her, and Twil lets loose. Really, the poor creatures only lasted a second, obviously a last resort.

"He's heading toward the cockpit. Hurry!" Mako shouts, as if that part wasn't already obvious. Both females sprint full speed in the sand, Mako mis-stepping on changing ground. They catch him soon enough, as he's stuck fiddling with the ships console, cursing colorfully. 

"Give it up Tyresius." Twil says, blaster away and arms crossed. She knows he's trapped. 

He sighs without turning around. "You are the most stubborn, persistent, annoying person I've ever met. I only have one last thing to say: Give me a job." 

His gears change so fast the hunter is blindsided. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." 

He narrows his eyes at her, but only for a moment. "It's not a joke. My fortune is gone, but I'm still hunted. I'm tired of running. I want Tyresius Loki as dead as anyone." 

Twil tilts her head, a telltale sign she was thinking it over. "You waited till I chased you all over Tatooien before having this change of heart?" She asked. 

"Who wants to have this conversation? What if I had a way outa this, for you and me. Let me join your crew, and you turn in my double. He's an exact copy of yours truly, even a bioscan couldn't tell the difference." 

"Where'd you get a copy?" 

"A scientist made it on Nar Shadaa." His eyes go far away. "Oh the things you can buy on that planet. He's already dead, frozen in carbonate. What do you say?" 

"I hate to say it, but it would be nice to have some company on the ship." Mako says, thoughtfully. Twil's grey eyes go from her to Tyresius. 

Apparently he doesn't like what he sees, because he keeps talking.   
"I'm safer as your servant than on my own! Even if I escaped, you'd just hunt me down again. And who wants to have this conversation twice?" He begs, face flushed a darker red. Twil takes pity on him. 

"Welcome to the crew Tyresius. Let's see this copy." She asks, and he nods once, smiling. Weather it's relived or happy, she can't tell. He wheels a hunk of carbonite in front of the group. They all watch as it melts, and lo and behold, another Tyresius hits the ground in front of them. Three pairs of eyes stare down at it. 

"Alright, gotta make it look convincing..." Tyresius mutters after a moment, looking over himself. Mako nods, and they both turn to look at the Twi'lek. 

"I'll do it." She says, pulling both blasters and firing off four shots, one between the eyes. The man flinches, but speaks up without malice. 

"Now that Tyresius Loki is dead, I'm gonna need a new name." He pauses for only a moment. "How about Gault Rennow?" 

The bounty hunter tilts her head, thinking it over. "Has a nice ring to it." 

Mako laughs, already seeing the friendship forming. "Alright, well why don't you and Gault have some fun bonding, I need to make a supply run for the Mantis before we go." 

Twil frowns at her, confused, but the human only waves, hopping on her speeder just out of sight. Gault seems well enough to fight, as Twil had been trying to take it easy on him before. Her shoulder hurt like a rancor took a chunk out of it though. 

"Hm. I've got some jobs to turn in, then I'll show you the Mantis. Sound good?" She asks, although she's already marching back the way the two females had come. Gault scrambles after her. 

Nova does NOT like Gault, Twil decides as they both dismount the large lizard, him snapping at the man. She thinks it's because the chem lizard can smell her blood on the man, knowing he must've tried to hurt her. Gault stumbles just out of reach, shooting the lizard a glare, but freezing when he feels Twil look at him. He wasn't sure how he stood with the woman so far. 

"Don't mind him, he's just hungry." Is what she says, as they walk into the market, dodging sellers and buyers alike. Gault sticks close, too afraid and tired to try and slip away. 

"Oh? What does a lizard that size eat?"

"My enemies mostly." She stops, hand on her chin. "Although I do think Devarionion was his favorite." 

Gault swallows, and she sends him a devious look. And then the woman chuckles, relaxing. "Relax Gault, I'm kidding. He likes Nerf." They move together again through the stalls, and he almost misses: "And Nemiodian." 

Two hours later, after a run in with a bounty hunter trainer and some high up Imps in digging, they arrive at the ship. 

Mako greets them outside, just as some hauler droids leave the ship. "Got enough ration packs and Kolto to last us a lifetime. Or, in our case, a few months." 

Twil nods, pulling off her helmet and clicking it to her belt. She crosses her arms as she relaxes her stance, looking at her ship, then at Gault. 

"Home sweet home." She says, hauling all three of them inside, Nova darting off to her quarters the moment the door is open. The man is still blindsided by the steel grey of her eyes, a color he'd never seen before. 

She orders TwoVee to show Gault to his rooms, and she and Mako vanish into the medbay. 

"How's the shoulder?"

Twil shrugs, peeling off the chest piece of her armor and sitting it beside her. "Kolto did pretty good already." This much is true, the wound had already sealed up, though the rough, scorched patches around it gave away it's true severity. 

Mako hums, not believing her but getting to work anyway. In the comfortable silence that follows, she speaks. 

"You okay with Tyresius?" 

"Gault, Mako. And I want to trust him, but he's a slippery as they come. Kinda like a horned, red skinned Hutt." 

Mako nods, wincing as a burned patch of skin peels off, thanks to the quick application of Kolto. The skin beneath, fresh, is a lighter blue than the rest of her. 

"We'll have to watch him to make sure he doesn't run off with our credits while we sleep." She agrees.

Twil turns her eyes upwards then, carefully watching the woman. "Are you okay with him? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." 

Mako sighs, finishing bandaging the other woman's shoulder, and stares her down. "I'm not a kid Twil'ven. But yeah, I'm fine with him. He seems like a good person, it's just buried under a lot of greed." 

The blue woman watches her for a long time, steel eyes testing her resolve. She decides that's good enough, nodding and rising. Gault strolls in, and the human heads out, smirking at her friend. 

"So.... This is home. A little sparse, don't you think?" Is the first thing he says, obviously not afraid for his life anymore. 

She smirks, replacing her armor and leaning against the door. "What where you expecting? Frilly curtains?" 

He smiles at her. "Now that you mention it... I'm just saying, maybe you could invest in conserving ammunition and putting in seats with apulstry." 

Twil looked around the med bay, noticing how barren and bland the room seemed to be. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to make this bucket more livable." 

He nods, seemingly pleased at the pull he has on her already. "I know a friend who can give you before market prices, so as not to hurt your bounty hunter budget. We can't all be wildly famous and rich con men."

His tone is mocking, but she leaves the room smiling. "Make yourself at home Gault, I'll be upstairs." 

"Not like it's a big ship, I'll just shout and you can hear me!" He yells, and she chuckles as she climbs the stairs. Despite how ready she was to shoot him while running after him in the sand, she liked to think he was already growing on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Hope you liked it. I'll be posting more sporadically, but if you'd like more in a hurry, or have any questions, please leave a comment.


End file.
